Burning Passion
by Fuyu-Koori-Winter-Ice
Summary: Love triangle between Blair, Jaden and Alexis, but maybe it's not a triangle after all... the gang meets old and new friends, and possibly maybe, old girlfirends? Does Bastion get a girlfriend? And who does Jaden choose? Read this to find out more!
1. Old Friends

_Hey eveyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all love it! Please read it! Thanks! ~Gwen Rh_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's plot, setting or characters._**

**_Claimer: however, I do own this story, original characters, and whatever comes out of their fictional mouths or whatever pops into their fictional minds._**

**Chapter One**

*** * ***

**P.O.V. Jaden Yuki**

"Jaden! Jaden wake up!"

"No." I mumbled.

"Jaden, get up or I'll... I'll hit you!"

"Syrus, we both know that if you hit me, you'd only be hurting yourself, physically and emotionally." I joked.

"Ha ha." Syrus said sarcastically. "You're gonna be late for the new duelists!"

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "I'm up."

"Jaden, you know that if you're late Dr. Crowler is gonna be pissed."

"Screw him." I said. That man has no life other than finding new and "exciting" ways to torture me and my friends. As I got dressed for yet another day of boredom, I thought about my family and old friends. Normally, I wouldn't be thinking about them, but I had just had the strangest dream...

*** * ***

After I had finished getting ready, Sy managed to drag me out of the dorm. Babbling about God knows what, and I wasn't paying any attention. It had been a while since I've thought of Cammie. And seeing her in my dream brought back unwanted memories. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even notice that Alexis and her two friends, Jasmine and Mindy had joined us until Alexis started saying my name.

"Hey Jaden," she said. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" My brain was refocusing again. Lex was standing next to me while Mindy was having a serious looking conversation with Jasmine while poor Syrus was stuck in the middle.

"You seem out of it, is something wrong?" See, thats the thing about Alexis, she knows me better than everyone and yet, she hardly knows me at all... if that makes any sense. Unlike Blair I can tell she sees things that other people don't, and that's what she loves me for. Not the things everyone else notice, like Blair.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Jaden, tell me, please?" Alexis begged. I looked away. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Alexis yet. "Fine!" Alexis said in frustration.

"Hey guys, look! There they are!" Mindy called. She was right; there was a **huge** group of eager teenagers waiting in line for their upcoming fate. My eyes went wide and I stopped in my tracts. No. This isn't happening to me. Not now. Not after what happened last night.

"Shit." I muttered. Everyone turned around to look at me.

"What's up Jay?" Syrus asked. But I didn't answer him. Their questioning looks poured down on me, but I didn't and wouldn't answer them. There she was. Her hair was the color of Honey. Her skin as pale as peaches. And I bet if she turned around, she would have brown eyes.

"Cammie?" I called quietly. "Cammie Barton?" She turned around, her deep brown eyes were brimming with suppressed excitement.

"Jaden Yuki?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said. "Hi."

*** * ***

We stood there staring at each other for a while, waiting for the other person to talk. Finally, I broke the ice.

"I thought you weren't going to go to Duel Academy."

"I thought I wasn't going to either, but after you left, I started...practicing." She grinned, her smile leaking into her voice.

"Practicing?" I asked.

"U mm... yeah. So, Jaden, who are your friends?" She asked, avoiding my question.

"Oh... uh..." I started.

"I'm Syrus, this is Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all!" Cammie said.

"Hey," everyone said.

"Cammie Barton, Arena Two," said a loud voice.

"Well, I guess I got to go," Cammie said,

"Good luck!" Alexis said with a smile. They hugged.

"Bye Jaden! Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis, I'll see you all soon, when I win!" she exclaimed confidently. And with that she left for Arena two.

"How can she be so sure that she is going to get in?" Mindy asked.

"She was one of the only people who ever beat me." I said. "And, this was last summer."

*** * * * * * **

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Burning Passion. I have around six more to type! Please review and tell me what you think, if you want me to, I'll continue to post! Please, just even **one **review, and I publish the second chapter! Thanks again, review!_


	2. Mystery Decks

**P.O.V. Jaden Yuki**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's plot, setting or characters._

_Claimer: However, I do own this story, original characters, and whatever comes out of their fictional mouths or whatever pops into their fictional minds._

*** * ***

"Come on," Alexis said. "There is no way that girl beat you. I mean, I like her and everything but... it's hard to believe."

"Yeah Jay, you would have told us if you lost...wouldn't you?" I gave them a look that answered Sy's question. No, I wouldn't have told them. I'm a pretty good sport when it comes to losing, but I just couldn't handle it this time. I didn't want to come back to Duel Academy after I had lost. I didn't think I was worthy of becoming the greatest duelist of all time. Everyone would have gone back in the beginning of the year and wonder where I was.

But Cammie convinced me to come back.

**Flashback**

"_Jaden, you have to go back,"_

"_I can't Cammie. I just can't._

"_Why?" she asked. "Because I beat you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's not right, it's not fair," she said._

"_How?" I questioned. "I don't deserve to go back. No one will miss me, the Slifer."_

"_That is the biggest lie I have ever hear you say. You've told me about so many good friends- friends that will miss you if you don't go back! Think of Syrus, you're like his hero, how do think he'll survive without you? And then Bastion, His goal in life is to build a deck that can beat you! What about Alexis?" she asked._

"_What about her?"_

"_You're one her best friends, you **SAVED** her brother! That is defiantly something to go back to in my book."_

"_But I can't-"_

"_Yes you can! Who would Dr. Crowler torture everyday? Who would Chazz pick on? Who would Hasselberry and Syrus fight over? Chazz? Hell No! I don't think so! You **belong** in Duel Academy. This was you're dream ever since you were little! You can't back down now!" Cammie said._

"_You're right! Yeah! I'm needed! What would they do without me? I complete them!"_

"_Well, Jeez, don't get a big head," Cammie muttered._

**End of Flashback**

"Jaden! Jaden! Earth to Jay? Are you alive in there?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"I doubt he is... wait I have an idea. Jaden! Look over there! Rare cards!"

"Wha-Huh? Where!? Where are the cards?!" I asked looking around for the rare cards Bastion was talking about.

"Jaden you blanked out for a minute or two. You didn't even notice when we came," Zane said, pointing to himself, Bastion, Hasselberry and Atticus.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about... stuff."

"Serge, thinking was never your strong suit, but dueling is, so come on lets watch the new duelists!" Hasselberry said. And so we walked into the stadium, laughing.

*** * ***

There was hundreds of them. All eager and bouncing all over the place.

"_Did I really look _that_ stupid when I first came here?" _I thought.

"Yes. Yes you did," said Chazz as he walked up to us.

"Did I say that out loud?!" I asked.

"Yup, yup!" Atticus said cheerfully.

"Oh...oops!" I said. Everyone laughed again as we walked around, searching for a good spot.

"Congratulations!" the proctor said to a girl in Arena One. You could just barley see two Duel Monsters fading away. If I didn't know better, I would think that they looked like a deformed Summon Skull and a deformed Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "You've made it into Duel Academy, now, let's see where you'll be staying." A couple seconds passed and the girl got awarded the Ra Yellow uniform.

"H mm, looks like I will have some competition," Bastion said to himself.

"Oh hey, Jaden look, there's Cammie!" Jasmine said. And there she was, dueling some tough looking guy.

"Who's Cammie?" Hasselberry asked.

"An old friend. She's in Arena Two." I said. We all walked to the closest open spot to Arena Two.

"Wow, she's good," Atticus said once we were in better viewing range. "So Jaden, is she your girlfriend?" Atticus winked and gave me a mock flirtatious smile.

"No," I said without hesitation. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he asked, bating his eyelashes.

"Really," I stated. Atticus rolled his eyes, but he dropped it.

"Hey guys! Who are you watching?" asked a cheery vice.

"Hey Blair," I said. "We're watching an old friend in Arena Two named Cammie."

"Oh," she said as she gave me a hug. "She's good isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," I said.

"But I'm way better." Every one turned to look at Blair. "What?" she asked. "I am," then she looked at me and said, "In sooo many ways."

"Okay then," Chazz said. "I did not need the disgusting mental picture."

"Oh shut up Chazz," Blair said as she slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! OW!" Chazz yelled. Then more quietly he said, "Pervert."

"Other pervert!" Blair shot back.

"You know," Atticus said,placing his finger on his chin. "You two would make a cute couple..." he paused, looking around with a stupid little smile on his face. "Am I right or am I right?" Chazz and Blair stared at him in disbelief. "What?...OW! OW!!" he said, rubbing his head gently after Chazz and Blair both hit him.

"I don't get it." Syrus said. We all looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Syrus, Syrus, Syrus," Atticus said, placing his hand on Sy's shoulder like a father does. "My little innocent boy. You see, what Blair was trying to say to Jaden is that she is good in-" but then whatever Atticus was going to say was replaced by an, "OW!!! Stop hitting me!"

"Sorry," Zane said. "But I couldn't resist." Everyone laughed. I looked over at Alexis. She was glaring at Blair like there was no tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh?!" she said. After blushing as red as a Strawberry she managed to stutter, "Nothing," I, being me, shrugged it off as nothing.

"Yo Serge, what kind of deck does she have anyways?"

"I don't know," I said. "When I dueled her it was a fairy deck. But those don't look like fairy's to me."

"Bastion, do you know what kind of deck that is?" Hasselberry asked.

"No, I can't say that I do. I've never seen any deck like that in my entire life."

"Zane? Chazz? Anyone?" he asked. Every one shook their heads no. So we all stared at Cammie and the "Mystery Deck".

*** * * * * ***


	3. Changes

**P.O.V. Jaden Yuki**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's plot, setting or characters._

_Claimer: However, I do own this story, original characters, and whatever comes out of their fictional mouths or whatever pops into their fictional minds._

*** * ***

"Now I use the card Heavy Storm! All of your spells and trap cards are destroyed so now I can use Lightning Vortex to destroy all of your monsters! Cammie yelled.

"NO! Arr g!" The proctor yelled as his Exxod, Master of the Guards was destroyed.

"Leaving you wide open for my Caios the Shadow Monarch's attack. That's game!" The proctors life points hit zero and everyone cheered.

"Congrats," the proctor yelled though all of the cheering. "You will be placed in Ra Yellow!" More cheering. And apparently more competition for Bastion.

"Come on," Syrus said. "Lets go,: We all nodded and left. Hasselberry led us to our favorite spot. It was near the ocean, under a tree.

"So," Blair said once we got there and sat down. "How do you know Cammie?"

"We were neighbors when we were little," True.

"Did you guys ever go out?" she asked. Every one groaned. It was no secret that she liked me, and every one was getting sick of it.

"No." Lie. Big Lie. **HUGE** lie.

"Oh, okay," she said. After that had been "cleared up", everyone started talking about their summers. Chazz said something about going on a cruise, and Hasselberry said he had went to military camp. But me, I was lost in my thoughts. Cammie was here. She was once again apart of my life. A life I didn't want her to be in. She could completely ruin things for me. I sighed. This would be a weird year.

"U mm, excuse me?" a girl asked. I looked up at her. She was the girl from Arena One.

"Yeah?" I said.

"My name is Maye, can I, sit here?" she said pointing to a spot on the ground next to me.

"Yeah of course," Lex said. "If you guys don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Bastion said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. The girl named Maye sat down.

"Well, hi," she said. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Jaden, this is Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Hasselberry, Chazz, Zane, Atticus, Blair and Bastion." Maye waved at every one. There were waves and "hi"'s all around.

"You know," Atticus said. "Bastion is in Ra too."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am," Bastion said with a smile.

"Maybe you could show our new friend Maye here around Bastion," said Atticus.

"If you want to," Bastion said to Maye.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Maye said

"Than it's settled, Bastion will show Maye around and we'll catch up with you two later!" Atticus said enthusiastically.

"Okay then, come on Maye, there is a lot to see," Bastion said as he stood up. He extended his hand for Maye to take. Always the gentleman. She took it.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you all!" Maye said as they left. Atticus smiled and waved. He sighed contently, then leaned back against the tree.

"Please tell me your not up to your old 'match-making' tricks again," Zane said.

"Nope, just helping two people find love!" Atticus said dreamily.

"That's the same thing," Alexis said.

"It is? Ah well, I guess I just like to feel like I made the world a better place today."

"And how exactly did you do that?" Chazz asked sarcastically.

"By helping them find true love of course!" We sighed. There was no stopping Atticus once he was on a roll.

"They do make a cute couple though." Alexis said.

"True," Blair agreed. We all stared at them. "What?" Blair asked.

"You two agreed," Zane said. "You and Alexis actually agreed on something,"

"Okay," Atticus said. "Can someone please take me out of this nightmare? It's kinda really...oh whats the word..."

"Terrifying?" Sy suggested.

"Exactly!" Atticus pointed at Syrus as he said it. "Terrifying. It's kinda really terrifying!"

"Oh shut it," Blair said.

"Yeah, just because we have our differences doesn't mean we can't agree, right Jaden?" Lex asked me.

"Oh uh... yeah, um, right." I said, confused. Atticus started laughing and soon, so was everyone else. Even Zane cracked a smile.

"So, I wonder how long they'll be gone," Hasselberry said once all of the laughter died down.

"Ah, let them take their time, I'm sire they'll come back when they are good and ready," Atticus said. Jasmine laid down on the grass.

"It's kinda funny isn't it?" she pondered.

"What's funny Jazz?" Mindy asked.

"Us, you know, our group," she said. "this might be the first time in Duel Academy history that Obelisk Blues, Ra Yellows and Slifer reds have ever hung out together, you know, apart from dueling and classes."

"You know what? I think your right," I said.

"Yeah... hey that's kinda deep." Alexis said.

"Who knew," Zane said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, a couple of Slifers', Ra's, Obelisks'... oh and don't forget whatever the hell Chazz is," Blair said.

"HEY!" Chazz screamed. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"_Ooh, I'm_ soo _scared_! Big bad Chazz Princeton is gonna get me!" Blair mocked.

"You better believe it, Flannigan!" Chazz yelled as he got up and chased her around.

"Ah! I'm _so _scared!!!" Blair laughed as she ran towards the beach.

"You better be!" Chazz yelled, following her.

*** * ***

**POV: Narrative**

Chazz and Blair were running in the sand now.

_'That bitch is going to get it for mocking me!' _Chazz thought as his feet sank into the soft sand.

As Blair ran into the surf she thought,_ 'Dammit. What the hell is going on?' _She stepped into the surf and looked out into the ocean. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't understand why she hurt, or what this pain in her was.

"Ha!" Chazz said, as he came up behind Blair. "You're gonna pay now!" Then Blair did something Chazz didn't expect. Blair started crying. She covered her face as the tears fell down. "Whoa! Blair... what-what's wrong? Did I say something?" he asked, shocked. Blair shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" she said.

*** * ***

Blair and Chazz were on the beach while Syrus was talking about dueling to anyone who would listen and Zane was looking out at the ocean. He saw Chazz and Blair running. He saw Blair stop in in the surf and wrap her arms around herself. He saw Chazz run up and stop next to her. He said something Zane couldn't hear. Apparently it made Blair cry, because her hands shot to her face. But Chazz was taken by surprise, he didn't expect her to cry. Chazz said something and Blair shook her head.

Zane's eyebrows scrunched together, _'What the hell is going on down there?' _He looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Some one did. He was looking out into the ocean. The Jaden looked at Zane and they're eyes met. A question passed between them:

_'What is going on down there?'_

*** * * * * ***


	4. Blair's Memories

**P.O.V. Blair**

_Flashback: _ "Ha ha! Blair try and catch me!" I boy with very messy black hair yelled as he stood up from his swing. He sprinted off in the direction of my house. I ran after him laughing with joy. "Come on you can do better than that!" he said as he started running backwards. We played tag for a while until we fell down laughing.

"Hey you know what we should do?" I asked him.

"What?" He said sitting up fast.

"Go down to the lake! Come on please! We only have two weeks until you go to Duel Academy!" I begged.

"Blair, it's not Duel Academy, it's only the prep school, I'm not leaving yet!"

"I know but I'm gonna miss you! You're my best friend! You keep all those bullies away from me, what's gonna happened when you're gone?" I pouted.

"Come on, you can handle them," he tried to reassure me. It didn't work.

"No I can't," I mumbled.

"Fine, then you can come to Duel Academy with me when I go, but you have to promise me you'll try your hardest to make it it," he said.

"Really!" I said, excitement pouring over me.

"Really," he said.

"Wait," I said. "Pinky Promise you'll still be there," I said seriously.

"Pinky Promise?" he questioned. I nodded.

"That's the most serious promise there is,"

He grinned and said "Okay, I Pinky Promise I'll still be there." He held up his pinkie and connected it with mine.

"Come on! Let's go to the lake!" I said standing up.

"He stood up to and said, "I bet I can bet you!" and he started running down the hill towards the lake.

"Hey! No fair!" I called after him. But I ran anyways. _End of flashback._

I don't really know what happened next. It all went by so fast. He bet me to the lake, but I soon caught up. I was wearing pink flip flops, looking back I realized that wearing those flip flops would create the worst disaster that had ever happened to me. I remember losing my footing and sliding to the edge of the lake. I couldn't stop. My flip flops wouldn't let me stop sliding. He tried to catch me or stop me or whatever he could to make sure I didn't fall in. I finally stopped when he put his hands on my shoulders and stood in front of me. I remember looking around for him, but I couldn't see where he went. About a minute later I saw him, but he was really far from where I was, the place he fell in. I still can close my eyes and hear him screaming see his head bop under and come back up.

_Flashback: _"It's a good thing you ran for help, Blair," said a man in blue scrubs. We were in a hospital. I ran and got my mom after I saw him, and we got help. They got him out but he was freezing cold and he was unconscious. He was still breathing but just barley. "If you hadn't gotten help, he would have been dead. You saved his life, you're a hero." I didn't believe him though. A hero would have gotten him out of there conscious, warm and without a scratch – he had a lot of scratches. A hero would have gotten him out of there themselves, instead of running up a really steep hill to get help. I was too young to save anyone. He was too young to need to be saved. "Would you like to see him? He's awake," the doctor asked. I looked up and nodded. We walked down the hall to his room. The doctor opened the door and closed it behind me.

He looked horrible. Scratches and bruises covered his face and he was hooked up to multiple machines. His face was away from me, staring at the wall. I walked to his bed and sat down on the chairs there. His brothers' hadn't come yet, the just got the call and they said they were on m there way.

"Hi," I said. My voice cracked. He said nothing. "Are...Are you okay?" He looked over at me and glared. I flinched, he had never looked at me that way before, it was like he hated me. But that couldn't be true, he was like my brother.

"Do I look okay Blair?" he said with so much venom it surprised me. I wanted to leave, and come back and see his face smiling and laughing again. But there was no trace of a laugh on his face, not even a smile. He wasn't joking this time. "This is all your fault! You're so stupid!" he yelled at me.

"But..."

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you! I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

"Ch-Chazz," I stuttered.

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT! GET OUT!" I jumped up, tears streaming down my face and opened the door just as his brothers walked in.

"Hey Blair," they said smiling. But I pushed passed them and ran out the door. I ran through the halls of the hospital and out the door, ignoring all of the looks I got.

Every summer and winter I would stand there on that hill, praying he would come, but he never did. Then one day I saw him battling some guy in red on the TV. He looked so cold, and mad, still as if he was looking at me in that hospital all over again. He looked at the boy with so much hate and I realize that my Chazz - the nice, and considerate Chazz was gone. Probably forever. From that moment on, I hated the new Chazz.

"Why are you sorry?" said Chazz. His voice sounded confused and curious and a little angry, but he always talked to me like he was angry, so I was used to it.

"I don't know." Lie. "I'm just sorry," Truth. I had been thinking about the past for a couple days. And over the summer I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I waited. There on that hill. I waited for him to come. I waited for the little boy with crazy hair to come back to me. But he didn't, and I knew that he wouldn't. I stepped back out of the surf and sat down. I scrunched my legs up to my chest and hid my head between my knees. Curiosity got the better of him and he sighed and sat down next to me.

"I have know idea what's going on, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know,"

"So what's with the waster works?"

"It's... very, very complicated, and I'm not really sure I want to tell you."

"Oh," he said as he laid down in the sand. "Why not?"

"Well," I said choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to tell him about me waiting. I didn't want to tel him how much I've cried. "You hate me. So why the hell should I tell you?" He looked away.

"Because."

"I've made the mistake of telling you secrets before. I'm not going to do it again." He sat back up and looked at me. "I am never going to make that _mistake_ again."

"What mistake?"

"Trusting you."


End file.
